


Heart and Soul

by Gothicsouthpaw30



Series: The Saga of Durin's Heir [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit Non-Canon
Genre: Curses, Erebor, Esgaroth, F/M, Family Drama, Family Saga's, Father's and Daughter's, Forbidden Love, Gen, Multi, Other, Prophetic Dreams, The End, cursed blood lines, emotional chaos, gifted females
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothicsouthpaw30/pseuds/Gothicsouthpaw30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin returns from his search empty handed, only to come to find his house quiet with several concerned dwarves awaiting him.</p><p>(Set almost a year and a half before the quest)</p><p>Crappy first chapter but it'll get better as we go along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

His journey had not been completely redundant.

Though, when at last he realized his search for his beloved father had been in vain, Thorin Oakenshield had sat beneath a great, thick tree and wept for a very long time over many things.

The loss of his beloved wife.

The loss of his son.

The worthless search.

His growing suspicion that his daughter…

Thorin had sighed then, knowing that he would have to speak to her, when he returned to Ered Luin.

That of course would entail the help of the girl’s uncle.

Though he’d always meant to mend it, He could never talk with Sada, the way Bofur could.

They had to face the truth when he returned home, Thorin knew, no matter how hard it would be to finally confront it.

Knowing that he had a responsibility to Sada temporarily overcame his growing excitement after metting with the old wizard. But, for now, he was just glad to be back in Ered Luin and looked forward to a hot bath and a peaceful meal.

After putting his pony in the stable house, he began his trek home, looking forward to reuniting with his kin, for he wanted to know how Ezrin and Sada gotten on in his absence.

 

He’d expected a merry greeting; to have his nephews and daughter waiting with a grand banquet set up to honor his homecoming.

Instead Thorin was offended to see that the torches outside were unlit, and there seemed to be no merriment going on inside their lodgings. 

‘If those to gnats have gotten into the wine again I swear I’ll put a boot up both their asses!’ Thorin swore as he entered the house to find it deathly quiet.

“Hello?” Thorin called, “Where is everyone? It’s me Thorin!”

It was Balin whom appeared, standing in the doorway to the den, and Thorin’s heart immediately began to hammer in chest.

“No!” Thorin spat, waving a finger at his long-time comrade and advisor, “No, Balin! I just got home!”

“Thorin, calm down!” Balin ordered gently, “Nothing bad has happened…well, nothing too bad I mean…Ye see…Sada’s run off.”

“Run off?” Thorin demanded, just as Fili appeared behind Balin looking quite ashamed, “With who? Where is Nori?”

“I’ve been here,” Nori announced, from somewhere in the den, and Thorin finally hurried in and beheld all that had been waiting for him.

Fili, Kili, Bofur, Bombur, even Oin had come. Each them bearing worried or shamed expressions.

“Run off?” Thorin questioned as he stared at Balin again, “Are you sure? How can you be certain it wasn’t…something else?”

“She left this,” Kili explained as he rose from his chair, “The maid found it when she went to wake her for breakfast.”

Taking the note, reading its single sentence over and over for what seemed like an eternity to the others, Thorin at last sighed and folded it gently.

“How many have been sent?” Thorin asked, “Where is Ezrin?”

“When word reached us, Dwalin immediately gathered twenty able bodied dwarves and they’ve been gone since mid-morning,” Balin explained softly, “Master Ezrin volunteered to search for her in the opposing direction. There has been no word yet. I’m sorry my friend.”

Thorin cleared his throat, looking around the room for a moment, and at last he asked: 

“How many here are willing to ride out tonight?”

“Thorin,” Balin started, “You’ve only just arrived!”

“I’m not tired and I’m just as able as any of those twenty dwarves Dwalin has out there with him at this very moment!” Thorin spat, “She can’t have gotten far…she’s no funds to get her any where.”

“Yes, Uncle, She does. She got into your box,” Fili explained softly, “Took a few purses…it would be enough to help her travel safely-I’m assuming-for at least six months or so.”

“She took some of my clothes too, probably from the laundry,” Kili added, “She… it looks like she chopped off all of her hair…we found a pile of it in her stool closet. It seems she had it well planned out.”

“Thorin,” Balin spoke just as the agitated dwarf moved to argue, “I’d be more ‘n happy to ride out with ye…but ye should rest a moment! Dwalin and those men are capable of tracking anything down and Ezrin knows the roads well too.”

“We’ll all go when you’re ready uncle!” Fili added, “all of us…but we need to plan first!”

Thorin crossed his arms, tapped his chin with a fist, and requested softly: “I would speak alone with Oin and Bofur…and you Nori.”

Balin nodded, gestured to Thorin’s nephews and Bombur, and when they’d gone and closed the doors, Thorin looked at Oin.

“Did…She came to see you, didn’t she?”

Oin sighed, bowed his head, and nodded in the affirmative.

“She was frightened…” He recalled, “Crying and ashamed…so ashamed at what she’d done to you.”

“Why go an’ see ye?” Bofur asked, “What’s all this about?”

“My daughter,” Thorin said barely above a whisper as he stared hard at the toy maker, “Your niece? She carries his child, Nori's child…doesn’t she Oin? I noticed her changing before my very eyes in much the same manner as Nola did with each of her pregnancies.”

“Pregnancy?” Bofur gaped, then staring at Nori he barked angrily, “You idiot!”

“What? I didn’t know!” Nori countered, then looking at Oin he asked: “Are you certain she’s going to have my child?”

“What’s tha’ mean?” Bofur demanded rising to his feet, “Ye better not be trying to say what I think yer thinkin’ about sayin’! Tha’s my niece after all!”

“I meant to ask Oin if he was certain she was going to have a baby!” Nori snarled defensively, “and if she is…why run?”

“We’ve got find the poor girl,” Oin offered quickly, “She only has enough herbs to help the baby for a month or so! She’s so young too and…”

Oin stifled his words when Thorin cast him a panicked expression.

“Why did she run though?” Nori demanded while Bofur rolled his eyes, and Thorin snorted in frustration.

“Why do you think?” Thorin spat, “Things were finally getting better for all of us! And you ruined that in more ways than one!”

“Me?” Nori scoffed, “She…she told me she was going to choose Ezrin six days ago! She told me she didn’t want to see me any more!”

“But...when speakin' to me...She was adamant that she’d no desire to marry Ezrin,” Bofur revealed while he continued to think, “Perhaps…maybe she meant to push Nori away to spare ‘im any more pain? To throw him off?”

“A clever play,” Thorin sighed after He took a moment to think over all that had just been revealed, then he looked at the folded parchment in his hand.

“That explains why she wrote what she did.”

“What did she write?” Bofur asked, “Did…did she say if she was coming back?”

“We should rest, as Balin suggested,” Thorin conceded at last, “We will go and search at first light.”

He extended his hand to Bofur and, slowly, the toy maker took the note.

Thorin departed, shooting a seething glare at Nori, and the dwarf flinched, his hand going to his bruised face.

“Bofur,” Nori started after Thorin had gone, “I swear I didn’t know…had I known I…I-I don’t know but I wouldn’t have wanted this!”

“I know ye wouldn’t ‘ave lad,” Bofur confessed as he read the note, “But this, obviously, is what Sada wanted.”

Tears of devastation burned in the toy maker’s eyes as he read the sentence one more time:

‘I will find a way to right the wrongs I have committed against you.’


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sada is lost with only a pony to keep her company.
> 
> Thorin and Dwalin decide to head back to Ered Luin to tend to other matters...
> 
> Matter's Bofur reveals to Nori whom is embittered and suspicious about Sada's for abrupt departure.

She was lost, that was sure enough convinced now more than ever that she’d inherited her father’s bad sense of direction.

She’d thought to be in a village by now, taking a room at an Inn, closer to Dunland since sneaking away in the early morning hours six days ago.

She was hungry, the clothes she wore were too big, and She’d yet to brew the herbs Oin had given her.

‘Some mother I am,’ Sada thought as she sighed and looked into the sky. It was almost noon, at least she could tell that, and currently she was going south.

Was that the proper way? 

“Of all the things I forgot to pack,” Sada grumbled, “What was I thinking? Running off without one of Daddy’s many maps!”

“Well,” Sada muttered at last. Looking at her pony, “I guess I might as well keep going…even you are getting mad at me!”  
****************************************************************************************************************************** 

“Dwalin, tell me, did you find anything?”

The tall, intimidating dwarf sighed and shook his head. 

“With ‘er hair shorn and wearing yer nephews things, she would pass unnoticed,” Dwalin explained as Thorin slouched in his chair, “I think most would take 'er as traveling merchant...a lad looking fer work…How she’s managed to get so far ahead…I can’t figure it out.”

Thorin shook his had and muttered: "…it’s as if she's vanished from the face of the earth!”

“Probably got lost,” Dwalin suggested, “She’s only e’er been to the Iron Hills and, I’m sure, she’d try and avoid going in that direction!”

“Yes,” Thorin agreed after He shifted in his chair with a grunt, “Hopefully Ezrin will return or send word soon enough.”

A silence passed between the two comrades, so quiet that Dwalin could hear the faint rustle of several feet below the window that over looked the market streets of Ered Luin just below them. 

“I think we should get some rest for now," Thorin confessed, "It won't do to keep looking when our wits are dulled from exhaustion.”

“Are ye certain ye don’t want me out there? Looking still?” Dwalin asked as gently as his gruff voice would allow.

Thorin nodded and pointed out: “Many of the dwarves you took out with you the first time have yet to return, that and Bofur and the other’s aren’t back yet and I’ve…other things that need to be discussed with your brother at present…pressing things.”

“More pressing than this? Than her?” Dwalin dared to ask, and Thorin cast him a very sad expression.

“Since it involves all of us…the whole Dwarven race, in a way, yes it is.”

***************************************************************************************************************************

“It’s just a question…one that ye definitely should consider!”  


Nori grimaced and slouched his shoulders; Bofur had been going on since they’d first departed Ered Luin and, really, close friend or not his wagging tongue was beginning to infuriate him.

“If she’ll have me!” Nori finally sighed, “I mean…Bofur she took off right after breaking up with me!”

“Ye know her!” Bofur pointed out as he guided his pony down a rocky path, heading back home, “Ye know the things she’s been through…I think she left to spare ye…something!”

“Yeah, definitely,” Nori griped sarcastically, and Bofur brought his pony to a stand still.

“What’s that mean?” He asked in dangerous tone, “Because I meant she left to spare ye any shame…to keep yer arse once again out of any trouble!”

“Yes,” Nori said with a shrug, “But I wonder…just what it is she intends to do to spare me that shame you mentioned…leaving might not be what Sada had intended to be the final solution!”

“Oh!” Bofur chuckled coldly, “Ye think she’s gone to…root out the problem, eh? Would that be such a tragedy fer ye?”

“Bofur…” Nori gawked, “All I meant was that…well what I mean to say is that…She didn’t have to leave!”

“Nor did ye have to lay with ‘er!” Bofur spat, digging his heels into his pony’s sides, “It not enough that Thorin’s getting’ all worked up about other things…ye had to go and…. Be yer usual selfish jackass!”

“What do you mean, other things?” Nori inquired as he steered his pony behind Bofur’s, “What are you on about?”

“Oh tha’s right,” Bofur sighed, “Ye are one o’ few who doesn’t’ listen to yer brother’s gossip! But…to be short about the whole mess…Oin’s been readin’ his stones again…and guess what Thorin has in his mind to do?”

“He wouldn’t!” Nori exclaimed after a moment of deep thought, “Not while his daughter is out there! Not while she’s missing!”

“Nori at this point, I gotta be honest,” Bofur confessed with a sigh, “With all the pain tha’s happened here-to his own kin-In his mind he just might think gettin’ back home is the only way to save the remainder of his family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh dang those middle earth maps are hard to read!
> 
> I had meant for Sada to be trying to find a way around Dunland (knowing Ezrin resides) but after looking at Canon maps...just use your imaginations :p
> 
> (She is embarrassingly lost!)
> 
> And, Yes, the other matter Bofur and Thorin talk about is the impending quest to take back the lonely mountain.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sada, reluctantly, ends up in Dunland while Thorin has a heated confrontation with Fili over priority.
> 
> A visitor is waiting when Sada wakes.

Considering the aggression the town folk, complete strangers, gave her whether by stares or words it was obvious to Sada that she had reached Dunland.

She’d had read in Ezrin’s letters that these were folk that did not trust or welcome visitors easily.

It was both a relief and a disappointment. 

Here, she hoped, to find food and shelter for the night. She intended to remain hidden throughout the day until she departed in the evening to…where ever she would invevitably end up.

It was the fifth day of her journey and she’d meant to somehow navigate around the city just in case there was someone here, looking for her.

Pulling her hood low, ignoring the growl of her stomach and her surprisingly strong fatigue, Sada began her search for a stable house.  
****************************************************************************************************************************** “Thorin…there is someone far more important out there that needs our help! She’s far more important than hoarded silver and gold! We should be looking for Sada!”

Thorin chuckled, quite impressed by his nephew’s passion, and he sipped his wine for a while before he at last replied.

“What I try to do now…is more important than the well-being of a single wayward dwarf!” 

After Thorin had let his nephews stare at one another, in shock, he continued: “I’m talking about restoring the honor of our people! Reclaiming our stolen homeland! Surely, even you Fili, can understand why I must…trust Sada to find her way back to us.”

Fili’s jaw tightened, he looked to Kili who offered only a shrug, and then he stared hard at his uncle.

“So what will you do now?” He asked stiffly, “Will you just stop looking for her?”  


“Don’t be daft!” Thorin spat, “I intend to have Dwalin and Balin do all they can while I’m away and I expect the same from the two of you!”

“Away!” Exclaimed both Fili and Kili as they both jumped to their feet.

“But you’ve only just gotten back!” Kili added.

“You can’t just leave again! Not Just like that!” Fili argued.

“Yes I can!” Roared Thorin, rising so quickly that Kili cowed, but Fili remained stiff and glaring.

“I go to amass support for this expedition!” Thorin seethed, “and when I do…maybe, just maybe, when all things have been set right for us again...my Sada will return! Not here in the Blue Mountains...but to where she should have always been! Where the two of you should have always been!”

“Very well,” Fili conceded, “Go and do what you must but, as far as myself? I’m going to go and search for my cousin!”

*************************************************************************************************************************

She woke slowly, at first thinking she was warm and safe in her own bed, but reality set in as soon as Sada had opened her eyes.

The nausea hit her almost instantly, she barely made it to the basin beside her bed, and after she’d wretched a time or two, she finally lay back down with a groan.

“Traveling in weather such as this,” explained a familiar voice, “is almost certain to bring sickness upon one self.”

Instantly, Her hand went under her pillow, and Sada drew the blade just before leaping out of the bed, pointing it menacingly at the intruder.

“Get out!” She spat, “Get out or swear I’ll…I’ll…”

“You will what?” Ezrin asked with a coy smile, “I work for the sheriff in these parts…if you kill me, sweet Sada, in the end you will pay a very heavy price.”

“Ezrin,” Sada gasped, “How…I came here in secret!”

“Not secret enough,” Ezrin explained from where he sat, “I’ve friends here after all. So when I go back last night...after I inquired as to anyone…odd, coming or going here in Dunland, I was immediately pointed here.”

“But how did you get into my room?” Sada demanded, “It’s a bit…don’t you find your actions rude?”

Ezrin sighed and rose, with his hands behind his back He offered:

“There’s plenty of time chastise me for my actions…now dress, quickly, for after we eat I’ll be taking you home!”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sada and Ezrin aren't the only ones whom argue.
> 
> Back in Ered Luin Nori's bitterness is growing, much to Dori's concern.
> 
> Sada has a lot o planning to do.

“No you shall not!” Sada griped, crossing her arms and stamping her foot, “I can’t go home!”

Ezrin chuckled and, after He admired Sada for a moment, argued gently: 

“Of course you can go home! Everyone is quite worried! and It’s not very honorable of you to cause Thorin such misery.”

Sada sighed, feeling quite uncomfortable standing in front of the dwarf with only Kili’s long under garments clothing her, and she shook her head with a shrug .

“I left to spare him more,” She explained, “Misery I mean…I’m sorry Ezrin but if you try to take me by force I will do what I must!”

Ezrin smirked, and only stood, waiting for Sada to do what she needed.

“Ezrin,” Sada moaned when her bluff didn't work, “I…can’t go back.”

“If marrying me would have been too difficult for you, I would’ve understood, you didn’t have to leave.”

Sada’s eyes widened and she laughed then, though Ezrin was clearly puzzled, and she turned her back to him as she began to dress.

“It’s not to do with that!” She confessed, “I left for other reasons!”

“Whatever the reasons,” Ezrin explained, “It can be worked out…your father is your father.”

“This can’t be worked out,” Sada muttered as she pulled on her breeches, “I made sure of it.”

“Oh, Sada, don’t be so negative!” Ezrin laughed, “If Thorin didn’t want you back-if he didn’t want to work it out he wouldn’t have~”

“I’m with child!” Sada admitted, instantly regretting her words, for she felt Ezrin’s eyes staring hard at her back.

“Oh…” Ezrin breathed when Sada had finished dressing and slowly turned to face him, “Eh…is it…Nori? Am I correct?”

“Not even he knows,” Sada explained, “If he did…father would have surely killed him by now.”

“You really should go back then,” Ezrin pressed, and Sada rolled her eyes, “Because back in Ered Luin you can get the care you need!”

“I can get the care I need where ever I go!” Sada argued, crossing her arms once more, “I’ve got money after all! Besides Th-there…Th-there’s some~UGH!”

She’d barely made it to the basin just before vomiting, and when she’d finished Ezrin was by her side, holding out a handkerchief for her to take.

“Would it help if you ate?” He asked as Sada took the cloth and cleaned her mouth, “I thought you could take something that helped that.”

“I do have something,” Sada explained with a cough, “and…yes, I could eat, I’m starting to be hungrier than I usually am in the mornings.”

Ezrin chuckled and pointed to where her cloak hung. “Come then, put that on, I’ll take you to get something to eat. I know a nice enough place just across the way.”

“What comes after that?” Sada asked as she went and retrieved the cloak, “Will you still make me go back?”

Ezrin offered only the most faint and apologetic of smiles.  
*************************************************************************************************************************  


He thought to go to the tavern before changing his mind and slouching in his chair with a grunt.

“Bitch!” He spat under his breath, just as he heard movement behind him, and Nori leapt to his feet.

His brother, Dori, observed him with a disapproving gaze.

“I wouldn’t call her that in front of Thorin,” Dori advised as Nori plopped back down and helped him self to another glass of wine.

“Mahal! How many bottles have you gone through?” Dori demanded when he came and sat at the table, spying the three empty bottles that lay between himself and the inebriated dwarf.

“Not nearly enough!” Nori confessed after he emptied his cup, “Your choice in wine is too sweet!”

“You're choosing to deal with the situation in the wrong way,” Dori countered, “Nori…you shouldn’t be angry with the girl!”

“Shouldn’t I?” Nori asked, “I took a beating for her after all and she shows how grateful she is-how much she loves me-by running off with my baby in her belly?”

“Saving your life in the process,” Dori pointed out, much to Nori’s chagrin, “Had she not left…Thorin probably would have already killed you.”

“He’s too busy with all his other planning to think about hurting me again!” Nori spat, “But I’m sure when he’s had an exceptionally trying day he’ll seek me out!”

“If he wants Sada home he won’t,” Dori explained, “Well that’s what Bofur and I think…but it does help you…all this treasure talk and quest debate!”

“He should ask Oin to read for Sada’s sake!” Nori grumbled as he crossed his arms upon the table, “Try and find out where she is!”

“She’ll come back,” Dori said with a wave of his hand, “and then you’ll see your child!”

“To say hello to them...or to bury them?” Nori demanded, rising unsteadily to his feet, “We’ve not heard anything!”

Dori watched Nori stumble upstairs to his room, saying nothing, wondering if Fili and Dwalin would returned with news that would ease the growing bitterness of his brother.  
*************************************************************************************************************************** At least Ezrin had agreed to let her lay down for some rest after a long day of arguing.

“If you like you can take this day,” Ezrin had offered, “and then we’ll leave in the morning.”

After he had escorted her to the door of her rented room, to her astonishment, Ezrin took Sada’s hand, and kissed it gently.

“It will all be fine,” He assured her, “You’ll see.”

‘I have seen,’ Sada thought as she remembered her dream, ‘and it is far from fine…’

“I’d best lie down,” Sada said softly, “I’m rather tired. So…in the morning then?”

Ezrin nodded and as he turned to go, but he looked over his shoulder suddenly, and warned:

“Don’t go traipsing about at night! There are too many dangers out there for such a gentle dwarf!”

Whatever he meant, Sada chose to pay no heed, already planning for her secret, late night departure.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sada disobeys Ezrin while Thorin and Fili have a heated debate over family.

She didn’t know why Ezrin had warned her so, perhaps to throw her off and make her fearful of leaving, But She was pleasantly surprised to find that the town was peaceful and still without any kind of trepidation in the air.

She’d retrieved her pony, after she'd paid the InnKeeper a flattering sum, and all seemed to be going well as Sada trotted her pony through the open gates of Dunland. 

'East', Sada though to herself, 'Just head east and see if the road will rise to meet you'.

The thumbnail moon hung high, giving her just enough light, and after mounting her ride, kicking at the sides of her pony, she galloped off into the night.  
**************************************************************************************************************************** When Fili had returned home, he wasn’t surprised to find Thorin waiting for him, sitting quietly in the den.

“Empty handed again?” Thorin inquired, and he gestured for Fili to answer him when his nephew remained silent.

“Do you see her with me?” Fili asked, and his Uncle’s eyes narrowed, “At least I went to look for her!”

“And wasted an evening!” Thorin snapped, rising and going to pour himself some wine, “The girl will come back Fili…if I am certain of this then so should you be!”

“She hasn’t come back,” Fili countered, “and after all that’s happened…how can you be so sure? You don’t know! She might be out there because she had a dream or-or maybe Aunt Nola~”

Fili narrowly missed the flying goblet as it sailed past his shoulder and clattered violently against the wall behind him.

“Don’t you dare dishonor her memory by suggesting she’s walking between world’s like some lost and lonely soul! She is in Manos and Sada has no…abilities!”

Fili snorted and waved a hand at his uncle and just as he started to go Thorin ordered him to wait.

“I know Sada will come back…She’s carrying that hoodlum’s child.”

Fili sucked in his breath, his eyes went wide, and he then cast them to the floor as he absorbed the revelation.

“Hoodlum?” Fili asked as he looked up, “You mean Mr. Nori?”

“She only has enough medicine to help her child develop properly for only a little while,” Thorin explained with a deep sigh, “and I doubt many will know how to help her when and if she delivers. She’ll have to come back.”

“What will you do when she does?” Fili asked, “Will you…are going to let her actually come back into this house?”

Thorin, reseating himself, looked at Fili for a long moment, and then he crossed his legs and confessed calmly:

“That is something we will deal with when it happens. For now, Fili, I ask that you consider something much more important…something that will require your aide if you choose to insist in it.”

“What’s more important then our own family?” Fili asked in an agitated tone.

Thorin only gestured for him to sit, taking a deep breath when Fili had, the exiled king began to explain to him what he hoped, would soon be coming.  
*************************************************************************************************************************** She’d had to dismount from her pony, the beast becoming suddenly very unsettled, and she was struggling to pull the creature along when something caught her ears.

Surrounded by forest, on each side of the desolate road she traveled, Sada became aware that someone, something had begun to watch her.

“So…that’s what’s got you all worked up,” She sighed softly, just as the mortal men began to emerge from their hiding places on either side of the dark road.

“Where would you be going, master dwarf? It’s late to be riding around…dangerous even.”

“I’m going about my business, sir,” Sada quipped as she tried to pull her pony again, “I’d advise you to do the same!”

“We are at our business, sir,” The leader of the small group announced, and Sada spied the glint of the blade in his hand, “and we do enjoy keeping things peaceful. If not…”

“What is it that you want then,” Sada asked, hoping none saw her hand steal away under Kili’s stolen tunic.

She gripped the hilt of the dagger tightly, tried to control her racing heart, and waited.

“Word is you’ve got quite a fat purse,” The man explained as he and the others circled her, “We want it.”


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sada is rescued in the nick of time.
> 
> Balin worries for Thorin.

“Get away from me! Let me go about my business!”

She was quick, almost slicing the fingers off of the hand of one man who’d rushed fourth to grab her.

She’d fought as She could, but it was to no avail, and soon Sada was grabbed and restrained from behind. 

With a growl the leader of the group sent his fist violently into Sada’s stomach, forcing the air out of her lungs, and causing the dwarf to go limp.

“Wait a minute!” The leader laughed jerking Sada’s chin up, examining her face. “I don’t believe it…I thought your type were kept hidden away?”

“What’re goin’ on about?” One of the men, the one Sada had injured, demanded. 

To make his point, the man ripped Sada’s tunic open, and laughed cruelly: “HA! It’s a girl!”

“You wouldn’t think that,” one other fellow quipped as he rifled through one of Sada’s saddle bags, “She’s quite mannish looking!”

“But a girl no less,” The leader pointed out, as he drug his rough thumb down her cheek, "Pretty eyes!" 

A malicious gleam came to his eyes and he chuckled softly. 

“Please!” Sada pleaded, “I’m no threat to any of you…take what you want! Take the pony too if you like! Just let me go!”

“We will, sweetie,” The leader chuckled, “We will let you go…when were through with you.”

“You mean with a dwarf?” The fool, now stuffing his pockets with items from Sada’s saddlebags, asked with scowl.

“Dwarf or human…” The leader explained as he admired Sada a moment more, “They all have the same thing.”

Suddenly, the one that had just finished stealing from Sada, screamed in agony and spun around; The tip of an arrow buried deep in his right shoulder.

After an agonizing moment He gasped and shouted: “It’s Ezrin! He’s got his damn cross bow!”

Instantly, and to her great relief, Sada was released and knocked to the earth as all four robbers began to run in opposite directions. 

“If I find any of you I swear I’ll kill you all with my bare hands!” Ezrin threatened as he rode up beside Sada’s own frightened pony before dismounting from his own.

“I told you not to go running off!” Ezrin spat as he helped Sada up and began wiping direct and grass from her cloak; “These roads are dangerous at night!”

“Obviously,” Sada gasped after a moment, "I...thought I could make it though." 

Ezrin’s eyes widened as he watched Sada struggle to button Her ruined tunic.

“Did they hurt you?” He demanded, “Shall I take you to the physician?”

Sada shook her head; “They were going to, I think, but I don’t need a doctor…I need to get moving!”

“Yes, back to Dunland, I thought you agreed to go home?”

Sada rolled her eyes and stumbled back to her pony to look inside her raided bags; thankfully the fool hadn’t found the coin purses, concealed in clothes, but he did manage to make off with most of her food.

“I lied to you,” Sada confessed as she closed and buckled the flap of one saddlebag, “I’m not going back…I’ve got to get somewhere.”

“If you go by yourself you won’t be able to defend yourself!” Ezrin argued as he came and grasped the reigns of Sada’s pony, “You almost got killed out here!”

“Which is why I’ve got to get out of here!” Sada snapped, “Please-Ezrin-You won’t be able to understand but…I know I’ve got to get to the Shire.”

“The shire?” Ezrin laughed in disbelief, “What’s in the Shire?”

Sada shrugged and jerked the reins from the dwarf’s hand; “I’ll know when I get there!” She answered just before clambering onto her pony.

“If you want…tell father-send word-you did find me but that I snuck away when night fell…just don’t tell him about those greasy mongrels.”

“Sada, wait, please!” Ezrin argued standing defiantly in her path as soon as She had started to ride off.

“Move!” Sada ordered, “Or I’ll have to trample you!”

“It’s about that dream business, isn’t it?”

Sada jerked, looked down in shock at the desperate dwarf, and she snorted before replying: “If you know about that…you should know that anyone I’ve confided in about my curse…ends up dead!”

“Ah, well then, I’ll take my chances!” Ezrin sighed, putting his hands on his hips, and he thought for a long moment.

“Fine,” He sighed at last, “I won’t stop you-though I should-but I will escort you there. After tonight...I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you got...harmed.”

“Ezrin,” Sada Moaned, “That’s not necessary!”

“Do you even know which way to go?” Ezrin demanded, “I'll only allow you to go only if you agree to let me escort you there! If not…then I’ll drag you back to Dunland, throw you in jail, and you’ll wait there until your father comes to collect you!”

Sada’s eyes widened, a triumphant smile played on Ezrin’s lips, and at last she conceded to his demand with a quick nod.

Ezrin mounted his pony quickly, and as he followed behind Sada, He pointed out: “It’s right, me going with you…you really can’t fight…those men were all drunk like they usually are.”  
************************************************************************************************************************** Thorin crumpled the letter into his fist and cursed as Balin waited patiently, seated at his friend’s dinner table, for the king to say something.

“I’ve been denied an audience, by Dain of all dwarves!” Thorin spat, “It is clear our time to move is now!”

“Clearly it isn’t,” Balin argued delicately, “Thorin, winter is coming, and Dain must look to his people now before deciding whether or not to aid you in your…attempt.”

“I will not attempt it,” Thorin seethed, “I WILL reclaim my family’s halls!”

Balin smiled and nodded without replying and allowed a moment of silence to pass between the two of them until Thorin sighed and rubbed his forehead.

“Another headache?” Balin inquired, his expression one of empathy, “You’ve always gotten them during…times like these.”

“At least she is not dead,” Thorin sighed, knowing full well what and who it was Balin was speaking about, “We’d have found something by now.”  


“Perhaps you should make more of an effort,” Balin advised, “Maybe even offer a reward…just in case.”

“Just in case what?” Thorin demanded as he looked at the flames that crackled in the fireplace not far from where he sat, “She’s a clever dwarf…and she’s always been fortunate. I have done all I have decided that I will do! The rest is up to her.”

Just then Thorin called for supper to be served, and Balin smirked, greatly concerned for the exiled king.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezrin and Sada reach Bree.
> 
> Back in Ered Luin, Kili confronts Thorin, leaving the King pleasantly surprised.

Given the conditions of their journey, her incessant nausea and growing hunger, Sada was relieved when Ezrin had safely guided her into the town or Bree and She was overjoyed when he directed them to the warmth and ruckus of the Prancing Pony.

“Here,” Ezrin offered just as the young woman placed a plate before both him and her, “Eat and then we’ll get to the room.”

“Room?” Sada inquired, choking on her water, “you only got one room?”

Ezrin, already enjoying his food, paused as he studied Sada for a moment.

“It’s necessary,” He explained after swallowing his food, and then he added quickly:

“We need to spend that money carefully, I didn't have time to bring any of my own after all, and it was the only room available. I’ll sleep on the floor if it pleases you.”

“No,” Sada sighed as she finally began to eat her food; “It’s fine…besides the Inn Keeper took us to be husband and wife any ways.”

Ezrin smirked and said nothing while Sada began to pick at her plate of dull vegetables and over cooked meat.

“I don’t suppose you’re going to divulge any more to me than you already have...will you?”

Sada looked up from her plate, meeting Ezrin’s curious gaze, and when She didn’t reply Her escort explained: “You really haven't said why you are going to the shire.”

“I told you,” Sada answered with a sigh, “I just…need to go there.”

“Because of a dream you had?” Ezrin asked, unaware, that his persistence was putting Sada off from her needed meal.

“If you’d like to think so,” She confessed as she managed to take a small bite, “It’s just something that I have to do. It isn’t…I don’t have a choice.”

“And…when you’re ready to leave?” 

Sada moaned, forcibly swallowed another mouthful of unwanted food, and replied: “That remains to be seen…I don’t even know how long I’m going to stay there.”

“You’re not a very good seer,” Ezrin confessed with a laugh as he finished his place, “Either that or it’s like Thorin said…”

Ezrin’s voice faded when he noted the glint of pain that flashed in Sada’s eyes, and he studied the ale in his mug, remaining silent.

“If you should like to believe my father,” Sada answered flatly after a moment of silence, “Then by all means! I won’t stop you, but, I’m going to the Shire regardless.”

“Are you planning on living there?” Ezrin argued, “Or are you just planning on taking a very ill-timed vacation before returning to Ered Luin?”

“I-don’t-know!” Sada barked, slamming a fist upon the table, “Well you just let it bloody rest!”  
*************************************************************************************************************************** He was scribbling angrily, appealing again to the latest Dwarven kingdom that had turned down his desperate request for an audience, when there came a knock at the door.

“Enter!” Thorin called, placing his quill in its place before capping his inkwell. 

“Kili,” He observed with a soft smile, “You’re up rather late.”

His youngest nephew shrugged and came to sit across the desk where his curious Uncle sat.

“Are you really planning on taking back Erebor?”

Thorin swallowed his impatient groan, fought back his staunch reply, and offered only a quick nod.

“There have been signs,” He explained, “So great and promising I cannot possibly ignore them.”

“That’s what Fili was saying,” Kili replied, “So…when will you go?” 

Thorin sighed again, slouched in his chair as he webbed his fingers together across his chest, and confessed: “It…it does not look too good for now. I’ve been denied appointments with most of the seven kingdoms…but I’ve yet to truly loose hope.”

“Well, I hope it does work out,” Kili confessed much to Thorin’s pleased surprise, “Because I was rather hoping you’d let me come along with you.”

Thorin’s face instantly fell and, to Kili’s dismay, his uncle replied to his statement with a slow shake of his head.

“But…I’m old enough!” Kili protested in a squeak, “and I’ve heard so many great things about your-our-homeland! Please, uncle, I ask you to reconsider!”

“Kili…Your mother would never forgive me,” Thorin explained gently as He rose and went to the fireplace mantle, “As much as it touches me that you are just as passionate about taking back what was once, and always has been, our peoples…I cannot risk your life.”

“Because you’ve already lost Sada, right?”

Thorin, filling the bowl of his pipe with fresh tobacco, paused in the task to glare angrily at his nephew.

“It’s nothing to do with that!” Thorin spat, “and Sada is not dead!”

Kili gnawed his bottom lip as he himself rose, watching Thorin forcefully stuff the rest of the tobacco into his pipe, and he mumbled: 

“I didn’t say she was. But she is lost…b-but who knows…maybe, when she hears that you’ve taken back Erebor, maybe then she’ll show up again. I’d like to be there if that’s what fate intends to have happen.”

Thorin, striking a match, observed his nephew for a moment before dipping the small flame into the nest of waiting tobacco and, after he exhaled a heavy cloud of smoke, The exiled king promised:

“I will think on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very weak chapter...this is only the beginning of Sada's mood swings and I was trying to show that Kili, though often at odds with his cousin, has thought things through and is hoping for the same future out comes as his Uncle is.


	8. Chapter Eight

“Do you think you can ride on?”

Sada wiped her mouth, coughed, and offered a quick nod.

Ezrin smirked and observed: “Perhaps you should rest awhile. We’re not far from the shire after all.”

“We’ve been riding some time,” Sada gagged, “Far longer than I thought we would be! I’m ready to get to whatever Inn we can find and change out of these stinking clothes and get into a hot bath!”

Ezrin sniffed, watched Sada mount her pony, and without another word rode onward when she’d given him the nod to do so.

“I’m fine,” Sada assured him from behind, though in a snotty tone, “Stop worrying!”

“It’s not you I’m very worried for,” Ezrin confessed softly, “It’s for the baby.”

That was true, Sada admitted, as she stared into the elder dwarf’s back.

Over the past few weeks his concern had gone from her, surprisingly, and to the unborn child he had no blood claim to.

‘What’s he up to?’ Sada wondered, ‘Does he think…surely not!’

“Do you see that?” Ezrin asked suddenly, pointing a finger and looking over his shoulder at Sada, “Those lights? We’re not far from the Shire at all.”

“Thank Mahal,” Sada moaned as she shifted upon her pony, “I’m exhausted!”

“I told you we should have rested!” Ezrin scolded gently, “You shouldn’t stress yourself!”

“I’m fine!” argued Sada shrilly, “It’s just…I’d wager that even you are tired from all the riding we’ve been doing!”

“I am,” Ezrin admitted with a chuckle, “But me being tired isn’t important…you’re the one carrying a little one!”

“The little one is fine,” Sada chuckled, “I’ve no reason to think otherwise!”

“What did your mother say?”

Sada scoffed, pulled her pony to a standstill, and waited until Ezrin looked over his shoulder at her to curtly demand:

“Say that again…?”

“You…were talking in your sleep last night,” Ezrin explained as he stalled his pony, “You said ‘mama’…then you asked something I couldn’t catch.”

Sada gulped, remembering full well what she’d asked, last night when her mother had visited her in a rather pleasant dream.

In her dream, they were back in Ered Luin, and things were like the way she still wished they could have been. 

Only there was one very small difference, sleeping in its little basket.

From where she sat, with her newborn close by, she spied her brother and father upon a grand balcony.

Her father was teaching her angelic brother, smiling and laughing all the while, to fly a kite fashioned by her Uncle Bofur.

It was then her mother came, Sada had looked up, and knew she was dreaming.

Her mother’s eyes, though still fierce, still held within them a softness for her daughter as she allowed Sada to look at her with a deeply sad expression.

“Whose to say it will not be like this,” Her mother observed as she watched her son and husband play before them, “One day…in another place.”

“That would be nice,” Sada had admitted, hearing Her child coo softly.

“For now…aren’t you going to tell me why it is you want me in the Shire?”

She’d gotten no words from Nola, no comfort liked she’d been praying for, because she’d woken up when the nearby campfire had crackled violently as Ezrin had tossed another thick branch into the flames.

As she recalled the dream, as she stared into Ezrin’s back, Sada felt it.

So sharp and sudden she let out a frightened squeak.

“Sada?” Ezrin asked, stilling his pony once more and looking over his shoulder with concern etched over his handsome features, “Mahal! What’s wrong with you!”

Sada had jumped from her ride, yet gripped the hilt of her saddle so tightly with one hand that her knuckles were white, while she doubled over and clutched at her abdomen with her other hand.

Ezrin was at her side instantly, trying to steady Sada as she whimpered and slumped, and He began to ask, desperately, over and over: “What’s wrong? What is it?”  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
“Thorin, are ye sure…there’s no tellin’ if any will come.”

Thorin, exhaling a cloud of smoke, kept his back to Balin and said nothing for a moment or so as he studied the flames that crackled in the fire place.

“We must try,” He said at last, “This is the time to do it.”

“I’m worried fer you,” Balin confessed, “Taking the advice of a stranger…a wizard…don’t ye remember that yer father visited with him?”

When Thorin looked at him then, Balin flinched, and regretted saying such a thing.

“And he didn’t listen,” Thorin pointed out at last as he turned to face the fire again, “Perhaps if he had…Balin, do as I ask, and let those willing to come know I’m calling upon them.”

“Ye haven’t even searched fer her-haven’t sent out a single search party-not for almost three months!”

Thorin sighed, emptied the ash from the bowl of his pipe into the flames, and turned slowly to face his concerned friend once last time.

“Nor in all this time,” Thorin countered, “have we found any evidence suggesting that She met a terrible demise. She still lives…somewhere safe I hope. For now, I will listen to the wizard! Send out word Balin!”

“Thorin…the other kingdoms…w-we need their aide!” Balin pressed delicately, “A small band of…we need warriors Thorin! Not a band of inexperienced dwarves that cannot possibly substitute~”

“I still have time,” Thorin argued, a hint of impatience dancing on his tongue, “Like you said…winter is coming, that’s why they all refused, I will try again to call for their aide when the cold passes! For now…send out word, Balin. Please!”

Offering only a curt nod, accepting the kings tight-lipped smile as a signal to go, Balin took his leave.

A great fear welled in his heart as he realized, with near certainty, how much Thorin had changed.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sada wakes in a peculiar place and is hosted by a peculiar person....all the while she finds herself becoming more comfortable with Ezrin.
> 
> Back in Ered Luin Thorin appeals to a reluctant Bofur.

“Father?”

Her eyes fluttered opened, surveyed her unfamiliar surroundings, and She forced herself to swallow her fear as she sat up.

“It’s alright,” A calm voice soothed, Ezrin’s, “You’re in a safe place.”

“Wh…what happened,” Sada asked as she observed Ezrin in the soft fire light, “I remember…oh!”

Ezrin came to her bedside almost instantly and gripped her shoulders gently; “Sh,” He urged, “It was nothing…the doctor thinks so any ways. He said it’s a common occurance.” 

“The baby?” Sada demanded, “Is the baby alright and…and where are we Ezrin?”

“The baby lives,” Ezrin explained, much to Sada’s relief, “and we are in the Shire. In-eh-in a Smial I believe is what it’s called.”

“It’s sometimes referred to as a Hobbit hole as well,” informed a voice behind the two dwarves, “If smial is too complicated to remember.”

Hadaza turned and observed the odd fellow in the rounded archway, He too seemed rather curious about her and Ezrin, and with a soft smile he approached and greeted:

“Hello, My name is Bilbo Baggins, I ran into your husband and you while I was out for a walk. I do hope you’re feeling better.”

“Y-yes, thank you, Mr. Baggins…um…are you a hobbit?” Sada inquired as she swung her feet over the side of the bed, “A silly question I’m sure but…I’ve never had the privilege of meeting a halfling.”

Mr. Baggins smiled and tightened his robe as he replied: “Nor have I ever had the privilege of boarding two wayward dwarves!”

Ezrin helped Sada to her feet, She looked about her surroundings, and she couldn’t help but confess: “This certainly feels like a very comfortable home!”

“It’s huge!” Ezrin remarked, “Bilbo showed me around while you rested…it’s amazing really…all under ground and whatnot!”

Bilbo chuckled as he urged the two to follow him; “I imagine you’re hungry…well that and the Doctor advised that you should eat something as soon as you were up!” 

“You should see his pantry,” Ezrin whispered, “Just one person…but enough food to feed an entire army!”

“Sh!” Sada said, allowing Ezrin to hold her hand as they walked, “Don’t be rude!”  
“What was that?” Their host inquired as he led them into the dining room, “Sorry I didn’t hear!”

“Oh, nothing sir,” Sada lied, “We were just talking about how lovely your home is!”

Bilbo chuckled as he set about lighting candles, after urging the two to sit, and he replied:

“It was built for my mother, before I was born, and it’s quite envied by many others whom inhabit the Shire. Though, I often tell them, they don’t have to worry about dusting!”

Ezrin and Sada offered the hobbit soft smiles just before asking if they had any idea what they would like to eat.

“Whatever is easiest,” Sada explained, “I don’t want you to have to go to too much trouble.”

“I’m sure you can find something all three of us will like in that pantry that you showed to me earlier!”

The hobbit chuckled and nodded just before putting a kettle on to boil.

“Ugh!” Sada had groaned when the hobbit announced the doctor that had examined her had left her the same kind of herbal tea Oin had some time ago before departing from Ered Luin.

“Thought I’d be free of that filth!” She whispered, finding that she found deep comfort in leaning against Ezrin’s chest, “But I guess I was wrong!”

“It’s good for the baby,” Ezrin explained tenderly, “Just keep that in mind. Oh, and I do hate to ask, but have you…do you know why you’re here yet?”

Sada sighed, her hand finding its way onto her abdomen, and she answered softly just as Bilbo reappeared from the pantry:

“No. She hasn’t come to me yet.”  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
“I’m asking you to be reasonable, please, they will listen to you better than they will me!”

Bofur sipped his ale as he thought for a long while, much to Thorin’s growing impatience, and after he emptied his mug he ordered another with a wave of his finger.

“Bofur,” Thorin moaned, pulling back the hood of his cloak, “I know you…that you probably disagree with what it is I’m trying to do but~”

“There aint no probably,” Bofur said as the tavern maid came and took his empty mug, “I am against what yer doin’! If ye go off now there will be no one here to watch over those left behind! Besides that, Ye should be out there lookin’ fer Sada, and you know it!”

Thorin, at a loss for words, swept up his own mug and took a stiff drink; more than ready to throttle the stubborn toy maker for his impudence.

Slamming the mug down, looking around him at the other drunken inhabitants, Thorin lowered his voice and said:

“I can’t help but think…that Ezrin will return with her! When I didn’t hear from him I sent a messenger to Dunland…Ezrin has not been there in weeks!”

“Oh I see,” Bofur mused with a smirk, “So…as long as ye THINK that Ezrin is out there lookin’ fer yer own flesh and blood, ye think ye can just go off on some ill-fated expedition?”

“Bofur,” Thorin sighed as he turned his the mug in one large hand, “Whether or not you choose to help me recruit those that are hesitant to join us…you should know…that both your brother and cousin have agreed to go.”

Bofur’s eyes widened, his back stiffened, and his lips parted.

“But…I am the head of the family!” He balked, “Th-they would have had to come to me first and~”

“Bifur thirsts for revenge,” Thorin pointed out as the tavern maid arrived with a fresh mug of ale for Bofur, “and Bombur has more children than he can provide for right now. If we take back Erebor…they will be awarded riches beyond their wildest imaginings. So will you, if you think on it, and agree to help us!”

Bofur’s shoulders slumped, his head bowed as he thought, and after a few more minutes of irritating silence transpired between them, Thorin at last explained softly:

“I know that you, and others, think that what I wish to undertake is a selfish endeavor…but you must believe me when I tell you I’m also doing it with Sada’s safe return, always, on my mind!”

Bofur sighed, rubbed at his eyes, and took another long drink before he at last spoke.

“Since my silly cousin and blundering brother are determined to set off with ye…Ye have me to go with ye as well. As far as what yer asking of me right now…I dunno…but I’ll see what I can do!”

Thorin gave a smirked of his own, reached over, and patted Bofur’s shoulder as he offered: 

“I knew there was a reason everyone tells me your one the best among our people!”


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cutesy filler chapter.

"Oh! You startled me!"

The hour was late, yet she couldn’t allow her self to sleep, not yet.

Bilbo Baggins smiled when Sada offered her apologies, and gestured for her to sit at his table, just before taking his own seat.

"This is quite a sight," Sada confessed as she entwined her fingers atop the table, "Extravagant, really, and so peaceful!"

"My father certainly hoped it would be," Bilbo confessed, "He was in such a tizzy over my mother he would have roped the moon and brought it down to redecorate it if it had been my mother’s desire!"

"Your father did this for your mother?" Sada asked with a disbelieving smile, "I’ve never heard of such…devotion!"

"Oh well, it does sound like a fairy tale after all, doesn’t it?"

Bilbo and Sada shared a pleasant laugh when suddenly Sada paused and placed her hand over her abdomen.

For the first time she realized Her belly had distended some, and what was more fascinating, was what she felt.

The faintest of movement, almost like a butterfly’s wings and it was when Bilbo cleared his throat that she recovered from her personal amazement.

"Sorry…I think…I’m not sure mind you, but, I think the baby just moved."

"The doctor said you’re about four months along," Bilbo offered with a kind smile as he rose, "and speaking of your little one…there’s the matter of that tea."

Sada grimaced, and Bilbo smirked softly, yet still the hobbit set about the task; placing a kettle on the stove to boil and placing the foul herbs in a tiny strainer.

"I don’t know what a Dwarvish doctor would say," Bilbo offered as he busied about his chore, "But my mother always took hers with some tea and a little sugar. She told me it helped dilute the bitterness of the natural flavor."

"I don’t think it would hurt Mr. Baggins," Sada admitted, "Besides you’ve been so hospitable to me and…my husband, that I wouldn’t dare argue, against your advice."

"You know, do forgive me if I prattle on, but…My parents were quite devoted to one another," Bilbo explained, bringing some nice looking tea cups down from his cupboard and setting them upon a tray.

"They were so in love it awed many. But you and your husband are very different from them which is quite a shock, honestly, I thought the two of you would remind me of them instantly. But, to my great surprise, the both of you seem little more than…traveling companions."

Sada chuckled, studied her clasped hands for a moment, and then looked up at Bilbo with a smirk of her own.

"He was…a potential husband," She confessed, and Bilbo Baggins looked rather pleased with himself at discovering some of the truth.

"He’s agreed to see me off…a-and when I’ve relocated to a suitable location I’ll remain there while he heads back to Dunland."

"you’ve no other family?" Bilbo asked just as the kettle began to whistle and steam, "My dear girl…it must be quite terrifying for you, even the thought, that you will be all alone in…in whatever place you end up!"

"I don’t think I will be," Sada argued gently as Bilbo began to pour the boiling water, "As a matter of fact, I would like very much, to show you just how I’ve come to know that all will be well for me and mine."

Bilbo turned, gripping the counter top behind him as he studied the very young dwarf woman, and he offered a nervous smile.

"What do you mean?" He inquired, "Have you already made the proper preparations? Before you left the Blue Mountains?"

"Come," Sada answered, gesturing for Bilbo to take the chair next to the one she had seated herself in earlier, "Sit, don’t worry, I’m sure you’ve heard of those with gifts of divination."

Bilbo arched an eyebrow and tilted his head, his lips jutted out as he thought, and at last he approached quickly and took his seat.

"So, what shall I do?" He asked, "Are you to read stones or-or shall I get a bowl of water in which you will drip candle wax into?"

"Nothing that complicated," Sada admitted as she held out her small hand, "All I need is your hand. To see your palm, specifically, just for a moment."

Bilbo chuckled, looked around as though nervous of being caught, and then offered his hand at last.

‘A writer,’ Sada observed when she saw the callus on Bilbo’s finger, "and someone who cares much for cleanliness."

"See anything?" Bilbo asked, the laughter obvious in his tone, "Shall I inherit a fortune? Another one, I mean?"

‘ _Mama,’_ Sada thought, _‘If you’re right…you best pray Mahal will guide me in this endeavor.’_

"Actually…you will inherit a small fortune, and soon," Sada answered softly.

She pulled Bilbo’s palm closer to her eyes and after a moment she added:

"But you will only obtain this…if you follow after the one that will claim your heart."

"Eh?" Bilbo asked, "What do you mean follow?"

"Uh…" Sada started, but trailed off when she tried to remember all that her mother had told her.

**_‘Make sure to entice him! Give him that burning to step outside his door! You mustn’t fail in this lass!’_ **

"I mean that you mustn’t be afraid of the unknown," Sada explained with a thoughtful sigh, "Uh…Where He goes, so too, should you go."

"He?" Bilbo asked, and his cheeks flared, "I don’t know what you mean!"

"She!" Sada deceived with a laugh, "Sorry…there was a smudge here and I misread…but overall good fortune and love will come shortly…so long as you are brave enough to see your fate through."

 _‘There,’_ Sada thought when she let go of the hobbit’s well manicured hand, _‘That’s the best I can do, short of scaring the life out of him and, hopefully, it'll get him curious enough to step out of this stale little hole!’_

"So, does that mean I should follow the two of you, or not?"

Sada chuckled as Bilbo rose, obviously relieved to be free of the odd occurrence, and answered cheerfully:

"No, your palm is clear and accurate, your chance will come…not long after Ezrin and I have gone."

"Gone where?" asked the dwarf in mention, "Have you finally decided?"

As Bilbo began to prepare her tea, as well as his own, Bilbo pretended not to listen as Sada looked over she shoulder at the still waking dwarf and confirmed:

"Yes, darling, I think the village of Esgaroth should suit me-and my baby-just fine!"

　

　

　

　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to go ahead and stop have an 'A' and 'B' story in each chapter because otherwise this story will go to quickly.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thought it would be cute to give Nola another chapter.

The veil would only lift when He allowed, Her time was brief as always, but she had to see him just before going back.

Her little Thrain would start to worry, regardless of whether or not he now resided in paradise.

Even in Heaven the boy remained utterly hers, a Mama’s boy, and she wasn’t at all displeased with his demeanor.

Though She’d been devastated that his life had been ended in the plane where she herself once dwelled, She found herself loving the new chance to be a dutiful mother.

It became easier, for her as well, when Thrain at last accepted that he would never grow old and live a life in Middle earth and started to fill his days with journey’s by his mother’s side.

But still it was distressing, seeing him there as he lay in a bed without his mate, tossing while in the grips of a troubling dream.

"My love," Nola sighed, her transparent finger caressing the flesh of his cheek, "My King!"

Mahal had been quite miffed at Nola, She meddled with the ‘flesh’ far too much to be considered a non-threat.

 _ **‘Should you defy my commands,’**_ Her creator had warned, **_‘I will cast you into darkness and, when their time comes, I will forbid any reformation of your family!’_**

"If only he would allow me to reveal all I could to my girl," Nola thought as Thorin’s brow wrinkled and he rolled onto his side with a whimper, "For there is so much despair…and none of you deserve such pain!"

Everything, fate intended for those she loved, had its purpose.

‘ ** _It must be so,’_** Mahal had thundered ** _, ‘Your pain…though great…was pre-destined even before the event that led to your conception. Watch over them, guide them if you wish, but do not intercede where their destiny is concerned!’_**

"Oh Thorin," Nola whispered even though she knew he could not hear her, "How would it be of any comfort any ways? What would it do for you at all…to know that Sada is the last of a cursed lineage…that she will undo all of Orla’s wrongdoing?"

She could no longer shed tears, her earthly body still lay in the cold ground, but she still felt.

For her soul retained all things good, wrong, and worst of all heart breaking.

"Woe to all," She whispered as she leaned and kissed Thorin’s cheek, "For very sad days will soon be upon you. How sad, My dearest love, That the reign and glory Mahal has allowed me to see…will come at such a high cost."

Bofur, Bombur, and even her feral yet beloved cousin…all of them would soon head into a future only they were uncertain of.

She found it relieving though, that Bofur with Daddy’s mattock, and leading the others out of love instead of typical vengeance and greed, would find the last part of himself.

Her dear, clumsy oaf of a younger brother, Bombur would also come to thrive and Bifur too!

There would still be joy, in the end, and it would be quite a welcome change for many!

But it would be a quiet and uncelebrated type of exultation, only that of a small light, found at the very back of a dark and ominous cave.

"Thorin…" Nola sighed, "If only ye could hear me! Perhaps…if fate hadn’t meant to claim me so soon…you would find your life in exile more bearable! Why can ye not let go of what you should’ve have been and instead embrace what you’re…"

Nola felt the tug, a tickling throughout her rarefied body, and she sighed dispiritedly.

"Sada!" Thorin moaned then, and rolled back onto his back, "Sada! Where are you?"

Mahal was becoming impatient, the tickling grew to a discomforting twinge she could ignore no more, yet Nola placed one hand upon Thorin’s troubled brow.

"Shh," She whispered with a loving expression lining her transparent features, "Be well, My love, I pray ye know peaceful sleep!"

 Thorin’s brow relaxed, his moaning ceased, and he seemed to find true rest in his slumber then.

"I watch over you, I always shall," Nola pointed out as she felt herself being pulled back, "Thrain and I will watch over you all until ye come to know Our faces once more!"

 

　

　


	12. Chapter 12

As Balin over saw the loading of the ponies, his younger brother barked out orders to those whom lazed about as though nothing important was going on.

‘Such an odd group,’ Balin thought to himself, ‘What am I thinking? Not speaking my mind to him? My King of all dwarves!”

As if He had heard his troubling thoughts, Thorin himself came to the old dwarf lords side, and observed him with a concerned expression.

“Still doubtful, old friend?” He asked softly, “I would expect nothing else from you at this point in our venture.”

“My fears would be quelled,” Balin confessed, “if you would but just come with us!”

“You know I cannot,” Thorin answered plainly, “I must try…one last time, for all of your sakes! Don’t worry, either way, for I will join you soon! In the right place at the right time…just as agreed!”

Balin sighed, chuckled as Thorin patted his shoulder, and then said softly: “Ye seem…so much more confident as of late, tell me, has there been word of Sada?”

Thorin pulled the hood of his cloak over his head and said with a shrug: “I feel there will be…some day in the near future. But for now I cannot allow my thoughts to be burdened so. I’m off!”

With a final wave and slap on his back, Balin watched the king go, though his heart was heavy with concern.

“Must have gotten a good nights rest,” Balin muttered, “He’s not slept well in so long…and I’ve only ever seen him thus when he was in good health!”

“Alright lads!” Balin called to the rag-tag group, “Get yer selves up on those nags! We need to get movin’!”  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
“You’re doing it again,” Sada sniffled as she wiped her nose on her sleeve, “Does my growing belly worry you? Or is it my cold?”

“Both,” Ezrin confessed with a sigh as he pulled his pony to stand still, “I won’t have us camp out in the wild for one more night!”

“We’ve not much choice!” Sada coughed as she trotted her own ride up to her guides, “We’re out in the middle of nowhere!”

“Not necessicarily,” Ezrin explained, pointing his finger.

Following his direction, Sada saw in the distance, the faintest of light.

“What’s that?” She asked, running her hand over her tiny bump as the child move within her, “A house?”

“Has to be,” Ezrin sighed as he looked around and surveyed the moonlit wilds that surrounded them, “Farmers most likely.”

“We should move on then,” Sada offered after she sneezed, “They probably will be unwilling to help a sickly dwarf.”

“They might consider it,” Ezrin argued gently, “once they learn you’re pregnant!”

When she moved to debate, Ezrin reached over and clasped Sada’s hand, causing her to fall silent.

“Let’s try at least,” He pressed gently, “You need medicine and rest…and beside we’ve no idea when we will reach another village!”

Sada at last nodded and waved her hand, stating after that she would wait there while Ezrin went to see if he could barter for any aide from the those that reside in the run down home.

Just as she watched from where she sat upon her pony, Sada could only make out the muffled conversation between Ezrin and the homeowner many yards away, a soft smile spread across her lips and the young dwarf muttered:

“Am I to pretend to read the palms of these folks as well, Mama?”

“No lass,” Nola confessed gently, “Just rest…and quit pushing yer self the way ye are! It isn’t good fer the baby!”

“Well I have to get to that place don’t I?” Sada snapped as she wiped her nose once more, “That-eh-Lake Town, right? Quit haggling me! You’re starting to sound like Ezrin!”

“That should tell you how much _He_ cares,” Nola pointed out just as Sada observed the front door of the house close.

“It would do you good…to treat him better!”

“I’ll have you know,” Sada whispered as she made out Ezrin’s approaching figure, “that I have it mind to ask Ezrin to stay with me in Esgaroth…He is good company after all!”

When She received no reply, Sada moaned, and realized her mother had disipated once more without saying good night once more.

 _’Least she could do is tell me if she knew the sex of my baby,’_ Sada thought as Ezrin at last came back to her, _’I don’t know what we’ll do if it turns out to be a girl!_

“He’s given us leave to sleep in the barn,” Ezrin announced, “His wife will give us some soup for food and some herbs-to help your cold-but he wants us out by morning.”

“Very well,” Sada replied following Ezrin as He began leading His pony toward the home, “Good job Ezrin! Once again I’m grateful to have you with me!”

Ezrin chuckled and replied teasingly:

“I thought pregnancy was supposed to make beasts of females! But the bigger you get…I notice you heart does as well my Lady!”


	13. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Nori and Bilbo make startling discoveries.

He’d seen him, a split second before he’d dived into the narrow crevice, he’s seen how Nori’s eyes had widened and how he’d nearly dropped his mace.

Nori had been gone from home for a very long time but, as He always would be, Dori was the eldest of them all and so he was greatly concerned when he realized Nori was in a state of deep and quiet despair.

After they had decimated the dining area, after soiling the fountain with months worth of filth, He decided to enact his brotherly duty and called Nori to a quiet corner after Bofur had pulled a prank that amused all but his own humiliated little brother.

“What is it?” Dori asked, poking Nori’s chest, “I saw you pick it up…you put it on just before we started walking to this…funny little place!”

Nori gulped and, to Dori’s great concern, tears shined in the otherwise hardened dwarf’s light blue eyes.

Reaching into his undergarment, Nori pulled the trinket fourth for Dori to see, and he revealed softly:

“I gave this to her…on the day that her brother died. I know it’s hers brother! I had it custom made just for her!”

Dori’s heart was pounding and he looked around the massive hall; after making sure no one was trying to eavesdrop, after he was certain their conversation hadn’t drawn any unwanted attention, Dori urged Nori to tuck the pendant away.

“You mustn’t say anything to either Thorin or Bofur!” Dori warned, and He gripped Nori’s shoulder firmly when the other dwarf moved to protest.

“The grief would be their end!” Dori explained in a shrill whispered as a single tear fell from Nori’s eye, “We’ve a long way to go and we need them both to be strong and…and vigilant!”  
“’s my fault,” Nori whimpered as he wiped his nose upon his sleeve, “She would’ve have never left if~”

“Hush!” Dori urged as he hugged his little brother close for a moment, “None of it is your doing Nori! She left of her own accord! So just hush and let your mind be at ease!”

“How can I be at ease?” Nori muttered into Dori’s shoulder, “There’s no telling wh-what happened!”

“Whatever happened, happened and it’s done and over with!” Dori sighed as he ended the embrace, “Now…all you can do is remain strong! Make her proud!”

“What about Thorin and Bofur?” Nori asked with a sniffled, “They should…they should be allowed to grieve instead of…thinking she’s still alive and well!”

“You can tell them when the time is right,” Dori pointed out, “But not right now…Thorin is already weary and Bofur has to be strong for both of his kinsman.”

Wiping his eyes one last time, patting the hidden necklace that rested under his clothing, Nori confessed with a sigh:

“Never loved anything more than that silly little princess!”

Dori smirked, began to direct Nori back to the rest of the company with his arm draped protectively around his shoulders, and he said nothing for a long while.  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
“Where ‘ave ye been Master Baggins? Ye disappeared not long after supper!”

Bilbo smirked as he watched Bofur, the only one of Thorin’s company to show any genuine concern for him over the course of their journey, prepare his bed next to the hobbits.

The dwarf had removed his hat and loosened his braids and Bilbo was surprised to see, just clothed in his undergarments, that Bofur was in fact quite a handsome dwarf.

“I…uh…was with Gandalf,” Bilbo offered up as he nestled deep under his flimsy blanket, “Exploring if you like!” 

Before Bofur could make a reply, Nori groaned and tossed about in his sleep, muttering a single word that caused Bofur to frown while Bilbo couldn’t help but be curious.

“Did you heart that?” The hobbit asked the dwarf, “What’s a Sada?”

“A name,” Bofur sighed as he crossed his arms under his head, “My nieces.”

“Sada?” Bilbo gasped so suddenly that Bofur quickly shushed him and tapped a finger against his furry upper lip, and Bilbo sunk deep under his blanket.

Replacing his arm, getting comfortable where he lay, Bofur explained with a shrug:

“She…went missin’ some time ago…’fore we left Ered Luin. She’s the result of me sister…and Thorin.”

“I…” Bilbo started, and when he didn’t finish his sentence Bofur cast him a curious stare, urging him with his eyes to go on.

“I’m shocked,” Bilbo confessed, “So…you’re the uncle of a princess?”

Bofur shrugged as he cleared his throat and replied: “I was. We…I think…I think she’s walkin’ beside my sister now. In another place.”

Bilbo smirked, longed to tell Bofur what he knew, but his heart bid him to wait.

He had very few friends and Bofur…Bofur was the one person amongst their lot that had moved him in a way that, the hobbit had once thought, no one ever would.

“She must be a lovely young girl,” Bilbo offered, pleased to see Bofur smile thoughtfully as he closed his eyes and nodded.

“Precious,” Bofur confessed with a sigh, “Someone quite unique and irreplaceable.”

 _‘Don’t I know it!’_ Bilbo thought as he watched Bofur for a moment more before rolling onto his side.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash Back scenario
> 
> Sada and Ezrin are forced to part ways :-)

SOME MONTH’S EARLIER:

They had just begun to set up camp, or rather, Ezrin had started to do so.

Her belly was becoming troublesome, causing her back to ache and her feet to stumble, and so He’d been ordering her to dismount and rest for sometime after they’d journeyed onward for days on end.

She was hungry, always so hungry, and as she watched Ezrin dig a hole meant to house their campfire for the night, she placed her hand upon her distended belly.

The baby kicked once, twice, and then stilled while Sada smiled in both relief and love.

‘Healthy,” She told herself, ‘Not too much longer now. I wonder…what shall I name you?”

“Sada,” Ezrin said suddenly, pausing in his work and standing straight.

She’d heard it too; her heart chilled, and her mouth went suddenly very dry.

“A wolf?” She asked in a squeaky voice, “Is that it?”

Ezrin shook his head and began walking backward, his arm searching out behind him, and he said quickly:

“Get back on the pony! Hurry!”

It had had happened, almost exactly as it had years before!

Just like She had so long ago, she’d ridden ahead when suddenly someone she loved cried out in pain so shrilly, that she brought her pony to stand still and spun around in her saddle.

‘No!’ Sada thought when she witnessed Ezrin wrench something free from his body with one hand, while the other dropped his sword, and the dwarf fell from his own pony that neighed as it galloped off into the darkness.

“Ezrin!” Sada shrieked as she whirled the pony around and galloped toward him, “Hold on! I’m coming!”

Reaching him, carelessly jumping from her pony, she pulled the creature roughly behind her and held onto its reigns as she knelt beside the wounded constable.

“Go!” Ezrin groaned, “The forest isn’t far…ride on Sada!”

“I cannot just leave you!” Sada declared as tears flooded her eyes, “Get up! The pony can bear us both! GET UP!”

In answer her fervent request, to her growing despair, Ezrin hacked violently, and blood stained his lips and dribbled down his chin.

“Go!” He rasped, “I’m done for! They’ll follow the scent of blood if I go with you! I’ll stay behind and fend them off!”

’That’s just what Mama said,’ Sada realized as tears flowed down her cheeks, ’I cannot loose him too!’

“Listen to me,” Sada ordered just as a distant howl caused both dwarves to jump slightly, “I-I can help you Ezrin! I can heal you so there’s no need~”

“No!” Ezrin coughed, clutching his seeping abdomen, “No! I forbid it! It’s…I-it’s to great a risk to you and the baby! NOW GO!”

Though she tried to ignore it, she could hear them, they were descending upon them quickly and even in the pale moonlight she could see that Ezrin was fading fast.

“Please,” She pleaded, unable to conceal the quiver in her voice, “Get up! I can’t leave you now!”

Ezrin inhaled a raspy breath and, to Sada’s shock, took one blood soaked hand and placed it upon her greatly swollen belly.

“Should’ve been mine,” Ezrin muttered, and the tears fell from Sada’s eyes as her small hands clasped Ezrin’s stained and trembling one, “…save the baby…go!”

Another howl cut through the eerie silence, with a grunt Ezrin struggled to rise, but was stalled by Sada who clasped his shoulders firmly for a moment.

Before he could urge her to ride once more, Sada pressed her lips to Ezrin’s, kissing him gently but sincerely.

“I’m sorry,” She whimpered after she also placed a kiss upon both of the young dwarf’s cheeks, “Please forgive me!”

Taking up his sword, spitting out another mouthful of blood, Ezrin smiled weakly and mumbled:

“There’s nothing to forgive…this was my choice…f-from the very beginning!”

He staggered to his feet, steadied him self, and after he’d cupped her cheek with a bloody hand, nodded at the terrified pony behind her.

“Ride, straight into the forest, don’t look back!”

Bestowing one last kiss to his cool lips, Sada turned on her heels, mounted her pony and dug her heels into the terrified pony’s sides.

The last thing she heard from Ezrin was an angry shout.

“Come on you Bastards! I’m ready!”

His scream, though cut short, was the last thing Sada heard just before she directed her ride into the still and eerie forest.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother and Daughter have a final chat.

She awoke, shrieking again, and when she realized she was in her own little home she struggled to regain her composure; Ashamed at how she’d handled the recurrent dream once more.

Her struggle was only weighted by Her child’s cries; so high-pitched that her very ears seemed to vibrate uncomfortably with each gasping wail.

“It’s alright!” She called as she tumbled out from under her bed covers and to her feet; “I’m on my way Thrari!”

“Oh…now, now! It’s alright,” Sada cooed as she entered the room, “It’s alright love!”

Sada lifted the toddler from his own, tiny bed and held him close.

“No!” the boy, Thrari, protested in an angry hiccup.

“Yes,” Sada conceded, “I shouldn’t scare you like that…Mama’s sorry!”

“Mama!” The infant whimpered, burying his tear streaked face into Sada’s neck, “Mama sick?”

Sada smirked and, with Thrari still in her arms, took him from the cramped bedroom and into the dining room.

“Shall we have some breakfast?” Sada asked as she settled Thrari into his own chair, “eggs?” 

“Egg!” Thrari laughed, wiping his eyes dry, “egg!”

Sada smoothed the boy’s straight and thick red hair, admired his inherited blue-grey eyes, and tapped the baby’s little nose as she nodded and said:

“Alright, here’s your toy, be a good boy and I’ll get your breakfast ready and…oh…for Mahal’s sake mother!”  
‘I’ve only come to see the child,’ Nola explained, offering a soft smile to the infant whom leaned out from behind his mother, ‘and to tell you that…you need to prepare.’

“Prepare?” Sada chuckled coldly, “All I have done-for so long-is prepare. I think you’ve made a mistake Mother!”

“He’s coming,” Nola confessed, “It won’t be long.”

“Mother,” Sada sighed as she went about getting Thrari something to eat; “I don’t know what you expect me to do if he does show up!” 

“He will,” Nola pressed, “Very soon and all I expect is all I’ve only ever expected!”

“That’s very vague,” Sada sighed as she lit her stove, “I don’t even know why I even bother to ask you any more…all you ever offer are bits and pieces of a puzzle that I don’t think any one dwarf can solve on their own.

For Durin’s sake Mama…You wouldn’t even tell me if I would live or die trying to give birth to your grandson!”

“I am only allowed bits and pieces!” Nola argued sharply. 

“Perhaps I should just take Thrari and leave then,” Sada suggested as she kept her back turned, “Given my dreams I mean; surely you don’t want him. Thrari, harmed?”

When Sada had finished tending to her child, making sure he kept his attention on his rickety toy, She turned her back to the effigy of her mother.

“If I had my way,” Nola sighed, “None of this would be happening and none would be in danger! As it is there is an approaching darkness…your father will need you now more than ever.”

Even Though Nola couldn’t see her daughter’s face, she could sense the smirk her daughter cast toward the floor, pretending to ignore her words as she busied at the warming stove.

“I’ve got to get Thrari fed and dressed for the day,” Sada explained as she started to prepare the morning meal, “then I’ve got the usual errands.”

“I’m supposing that incurs opening your doors to the fearful and desperate?”

Sada, trying to control her rising temper, turned to finally face the shadow that had once been flesh and blood.

“I’ve got to make ends meet,” Sada muttered over Thrari’s incoherent chatter, “and like you…I only reveal bits and pieces with each reading.”

Nola herself smirked just as the aura about her shimmering figure fluctuated for a moment, a sign, and she cast her eyes to the toddler that was oblivious to her presence. 

“I’ve got to go,” Nola explained with a faint smile, “I don’t think I will be…I’ll be watching.”

“You always do,” Sada replied as she turned away once more, “Good Day.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following a Disturbing Reading, to her great dismay, Sada must deal with the ever annoying Alfrid.

“I…I’m sorry but your reading isn’t clear.”

“Not clear? Does that mean something bad?”

“No,” Sada offered with a breathy smile, “Eh, honestly, it just means that-for now-it’s all unclear!”

With that Sada pushed the coins back toward her third customer of the morning, offered a word or two of encouragement, and then rose to escort that troubled young woman to the door.

“With that fool and all his silly laws…Da is thinking of picking us all up and resettling somewhere else!” The girl moaned as Sada opened the door and waited for her to depart.

“I don’t blame your father for wanting what’s best for you,” Sada admitted, “But I understand how frustrating it can be…wanting to appease him, but at the same time, your heart desires other things.”

The girl, Sara’s, soft features seemed to brighten in the presence of someone whom understood her predicament and in a flash extended her hand toward Sada.

“Take them,” She ordered with a smile as she jingled the coins in her hand, “You earned them.”

“Certainly not!” Sada argued with a wave of her hand, “I didn’t satisfy my customer. It would be unethical!”

“It would be the right thing,” Sara pressed, “For your little one! Yule is coming after all!” 

After a few seconds more of prodding and with a roll of her eyes, Sada turned up her palm and accepted the small payment with a chuckle.

“Remember,” Sada advised the young mortal, “Fate changes daily and sometimes what seems bad for us…in the end it turns out to be the best thing for us.”

When Sara had gone Sada bustled about her meager domicile, straightening up here and there and struggling to ignore the gnawing frustration that so heavily settled within her that it made her tremble lightly.

‘Mama said he was coming,’ Sada told her self, ‘and today no reading I’ve given has been useful to any of my customers…only me…’

Reunions. 

Change. 

Destruction. 

Death. 

Rebirth.

Over and over, with each tossing of the stones, the reading spoke directly to the questions that only Sada’s weary mind had pondered for the past month!

For a moment, taking a needed moment of rest, Sada listened as Her child began to wake from his nap; speaking gibberish that caused her to smile for the brief moment.

A moment that was instantly shattered.

“Ugh!” Sada uttered when a sharp tapping at the door broke the sentimental moment.

‘Definitely taking a rest after this one!’ Sada told her self as she called out to the stranger at the door.

“Bard,” Sada chuckled when she opened the door upon the BargeMan; “This is quite a surprise! What can I do for you today?”

Bard smirked, nodded his good morning, and explained:

“I wondered if you’d check in on my girls later on today? My youngest is still a bit sick.”

Sada smiled and nodded, recalling that the mortal man’s youngest child had only just begun to recover from a terrible cold that had afflicted her for some time.

“Of course, after I’ve made my rounds with the doctor, I’d be more than happy!”

They exchanged a few more pleasantries before Bard took his leave and Sada began to gather the supplies she would need when she left to help the aging healer about Esgaroth.

Bard was a fine fellow, a hero in fact, for had it not been for him and his kin Sada would have surely died months ago.

It was all she could do, to repay his kindness, to always be available when He needed her; especially now since his wife had died and left his children without a needed mother.

“Off to help the doctor?”

Sada, with her back turned, shrieked and dropped the jar of ointment as she spun around; coming face to face with a sneering, hunched over, intrusive mortal man.

“Alfred?” She gaped, “Why the hell didn’t you…you should have knocked!”

“Forgive me,” Alfrid sniffed as he scratched his nose, “I only meant to stop by and say hello!”

“And to collect the rent,” Sada pointed out as she stooped to clean up the mess that seeped all over the floor, “A day early. Again. Just like last month.”

“You’ve never minded before,” Alfred chuckled, “and you’ve always paid when asked.”

“You’ve never entered my home without invitation before,” Sada breathed as she straightened to glower at the Master of Lake Town’s assistant,   
“and, even so, I’ve had my rent ready before for some time like always!”

“Come now!” Alfrid laughed as he followed Sada over to her hutch, “You’ve known me long enough! I’d never do anything to offend you or to frighten your boy.”

“You haven’t until today, offended me I mean,” Sada explained as she rummaged to the back of a shelf and pulled a rusted, tin box into view.

“Here! You’ll find it’s all there. Now I’ve got to get Thrari up and~”

“You know the Master and I were just talking about him,” Alfrid explained as he tucked Sada’s rent payment into a pocket, “We-as with many others-are still amazed that he has no father.”

“I told you,” Sada sighed as she crossed her arms and leaned a shoulder against the hutch, “His father died on the journey here. It’s out custom-Dwarven Custom-that we never re-marry when we’ve lost our spouse.”

“Very sad indeed,” Alfrid observed as he allowed Sada to escort him back to the front door, “But I’ve noticed that you’ve come to rely very much on Bard!”

‘I thought so,’ Sada thought as she opened her door and waited for Alfrid to take his leave, ‘Here to try and spy!’

“Had it not been for Bard-and his wife-I would’ve either starved to death or worse…died trying to have Thrari. I owe him for my life and, more important, for my child’s. Good day to you Alfrid.”

When he’d gone, Sada closed and slumped against the door, shuddering in disgust.

“Evil little troll!” She muttered just as Thrari began to cry, “Next thing I know He’ll have people spying on me!”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sada is reunited with the love of her life.

Night had come. The snow was falling heavier and the tavern was immensely crowded.

Yet all mortals in attendance didn’t go about their usual business this night.

Their eyes and conversations remained transfixed upon the group that sat by themselves in the farthest corner of the rotting establishment.

“’s not goin’ to good is it?” Dwalin asked his brother Balin, “He’d have come to a bargain by now!”

“We should just ask Bard to take us the rest of the way,” Gloin griped while his own brother nodded in agreement, “Be done with it and these silly fools!”

“The Hobbits taken ill…he needs to rest!” Bofur argued with a snort, “Give it time! Bard ‘im self said that Master is a stubborn fellow! Especially when it comes to making bargains!”

Nori swallowed his impatience and rubbed his tired eyes.

Their leader had been gone with Bard for sometime now, off to bargain for shelter and whatnot, while the others waited for him to return.

“I think I could do with some air,” He finally coughed as he rose to his feet, “I can hardly breathe through all this smoke!”

“Behave yourself Nori!” Dori warned from where he sat, “I’ve not got a single coin to bail you out if you run into trouble!”

“Why don’t you continue to coddle Ori and leave me be!” Nori quipped over his shoulder as he shoved his way outside.

He was in no mood, any ways, to go on one of his usual pilfering adventures.

This was a miserable place!

Surrounded by snow and freezing water, not to mention mortals that ogled them, Nori was very much at the edge!

They’d been lucky so far, very lucky, but now that they were closer than ever to taking back Erebor and Thorin’s family’s massive treasure…

Nori sighed, rubbed his eyes again, and concluded that it would do no good to run now.

He couldn’t leave Ori all to Dori! The lad would go insane if he did!

‘I’m being a grump,’ Nori told himself, ‘Here we all sit-in a tavern-and we’ve no way to buy drinks! Mahal, I’d love an ale, just one little sip!’

“I’d heard,” suddenly confessed voice that Nori knew all to well from the other end of the porch, “That a company of Dwarves had arrived in Esgaroth.

The villages swear that the prophecy is certain to come true and, believe it or not, I’ve been overrun with customers demanding to know what will be in their own futures because of you all."

When She’d stepped into view, her hands folded across her abdomen, even with her features slightly shadowed by the hood of her cloak, Nori could only utter a disbelieving scoff when the other dwarf gave up a nervous smile before greeting:

“Hello Nori.”

“You?” The most notorious of the company breathed, “But…We thought you…I found the jewel I gave you and I-We all did-thought that you’d fallen!”

“I almost did,” Sada confessed as she stepped closer to the stunned dwarf, her features then illuminated by a hanging lantern.

“But Ezrin sacrificed himself to save me and the…our baby.”

“Why?” Nori asked shrilly pushing Sada’s outreaching hand away, “I grieved for you! How could you ?!”

“That is a very long story,” Sada replied softly, then she quieted when the child clinging to her back whimpered.

“Is that…what is that?” Nori asked.

“Your son,” Sada announced sheepishly as she shifted, “Cold and tired. I was headed home when the gossip got to be too much for me. I decided to see if any of it were true.”

To Her amazement, a tear graced down the dwarf’s cheek, and Sada felt her heart begin to hammer in her chest.

“I know this is quite a shock Nori,” Sada explained as she began to undo the wrap that bound their child securely to her back, “I wish there was another way to ease all of this considering the task that lays before you. Is my father…where is He?”

Nori uttered a surprised chuckle when Sada kneeled and allowed Thrari to totter to his feet, coming to stand before her, and the child gazed tiredly up at the one who’d ensured his hair would be red.

“I…N-no, he’s gone off with that Bard fellow,” Nori revealed, “B-but we’re all here-in there I mean-your uncle and your cousins.”

Sada swallowed, balanced her child by his tiny shoulders, and chuckled after a moment of tense silence passed between them.

“Dwarf?” Thrari asked with a point of one pudgy finger at Nori, “Dwarf, Mama?”

Looking at Nori for a moment, studying his amazed expression, Sada said quite gently to Thrari:

“Yes he’s a dwarf. This is your father, Thrari.”

Nori took that moment to steady him self against a post, his knees suddenly loosing all interest in keeping him upright, and the dwarf couldn’t help but snort and shake his head angrily.

“Your timing is perfect!” He snapped, causing Thrari to back against Sada whom cast her eyes to the vast wooden porch upon which they all stood.

“Do you have any idea what you’ve put us through?” Nori demanded, “What you’ve done to me and Bofur and everyone else that gave a damn about you?”

“Nori,” Sada started to say, but then suddenly, someone interrupted Her words.

Thorin Oakenshield came slowly to his daughter’s side, Bard waited behind them watching the scene intently, and the eldest of the three of them slowly looked down at the wee dwarrow whom chewed on his little fist.

“It seems,” Thorin breathed, “That a throne isn’t the only thing that I’ve come here to regain.”

What words transpired next, Sada would never recall, for in that moment her world swam wildly before becoming dark and still.


	18. Chaptet 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sada awakes to be reunited with Her Beloved Uncle while the Master of Laketown and Alfrid have a chat.

Her eyes fluttered open, taking a moment to adjust to the candlelight, Sada slowly sat up in her own bed.

Thrari!

Sada began to untangle her self from the covers when an all too familiar voice announced:

“He’s sleepin’ fast away in his own bed, lass. He’s quite a charmer that one…takes after ‘is Da’ I’m afraid.”

“Uncle?” Sada asked, looking over at the dwarf whom sat attentively in a corner, and she couldn’t help but feel a great joy fill her heart.

“I can’t believe it’s you,” She confessed, “I thought…I didn’t think we’d see each other again.” 

“Come Mornin’ ye will see a great many more o’ yer kin,” Bofur pointed out with a smile, “Ye’ve some explainin’ to do after all!”

“I know,” Sada confessed as she rose to her feet, “I…You all must be so angry but…I had to do it!”

“What would that be then?” Bofur questioned from where he sat, “Would that be leaving yer kin behind to worry over ye for so long or, fer a time, makin’ me and the rest of us to grieve for ye when we thought ye dead?”

The usual softness she’d come to adore faded from her Uncle’s green eyes as He waited for her reply.

“I…I was afraid,” Sada confessed after a moment, “I’d messed up so much and then when I found out I was with child…I didn’t want to shame my family any more than I already had.”

“We would have gotten through it,” Bofur pressed in a deep sigh, “Yer situation was similar to that o’ yer own Ma. I think that even Thorin would have defended ye!”

“Must we do this?” Sada asked as she made her way from the bedroom, “I know I had my options…but I had only one choice to be honest.”

“Tha’s a load of bunk!” Bofur snapped so suddenly that Sada looked over her shoulder with an expression of shock.

“It isn’t,” Sada confessed as she turned away from her glaring relative, “I had to be here.”

“Ye can stow that vat of shit right now,” Bofur warned as he removed his hat and scratched at his head, “I don’t wanna hear it! Fer now I’ll go but in the mornin’ ye can expect to see yer father.”

“I’ve work to do,” Sada explained quickly, “I help the doctor…b-but I’ll be free around~”

“Looks like ye won’t make it to work,” Bofur interrupted with a shrug, “Family emergencies and all. G’night Sada!”

“Bofur,” Sada called as he Uncle began making his way to the door, “Please!”

Bofur slowed, turned around, and after a moment of staring at his niece for a long, tense moment He strolled forward and embraced the dwarf tightly.

After a moment, after tapping his forehead against Sada’s, Bofur placed a kiss to her cheek and broke the embrace. 

“I am glad yer alive and well. Fergive me fer bein’ so cross…this journey has changed me greatly I’m afraid.”

“It will change many before it’s over,” Sada sighed, refusing to say anymore on the subject.

“I’ll see ye in the mornin’ lass,” Bofur promised as he replaced his hat, “I’ll be by with yer Da’ and Nori. Sometime after breakfast.”  
***********************************************************************************************************************************  
“Do go on Alfrid! Tell me all that you know.”

Alfrid, cleaning up as much of the Master’s cluttered desk as possible, sniffled and continued to divulge all that he’d learned the night before:

“Sada is the daughter of Thorin Oakenshield, they thought she was dead or something like that, and the dwarf with funny hat is her Uncle while the dwarf with the big nose is or was her lover. The father of Thrari!”

“Alfrid,” The Master pointed out dryly, “They all have big noses…it’s almost frightening how big some of them are!”

The Master and his servant shared a great guffaw for a moment before they once again mused over Alfred’s scandalous discovery.

“So we’ve had a princess in our Midst for almost a year, eh?” the Master inquired as he curled his dramatic mustache, “I feel…quite honored.”

“She’s no princess I’m afraid,” Alfrid explained, “Apparently she was birthed by a common woman-eh-a dwarf woman, out of wed-lock. You know how it goes, That Thorin fellow acknowledges parentage but…”

“Even still,” The Master chuckled, “It is very fortunate for us. We’ve sheltered Sada for nearly a year! Surely the dwarven king will repay that debt.”

Alfrid snorted, truly amazed, and he observed with a grin:

“Always plotting, My lord?”

“Indeed!” cackled the master.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Sada talk.

He’d been observing her home for almost an hour, his words had been little, and Sada was beginning to feel impatient.

Thorin stopped in front of the hutch that not only housed Her tin full of rent money, but several pieces of cheap dinnerware, and an old childhood toy.

Thorin retrieved the doll and observed it with a smirk before returning it to its place.

“I see that’s the only thing you’ve brought with you to remind yourself of your childhood in Ered Luin,” the dwarven King remarked flatly.

“I couldn’t carry much,” Sada explained from where she sat, “But it was a sentimental item that I couldn’t bare to leave behind.”

She regretted her words the moment she’d spoken them, seeing the pain shine in her father’s eyes, and Sada cleared her throat and offered:

“I could put on the kettle. Make some tea if you’d like.”

“No, thank you, I shan’t be staying for too much longer. I’ve reached an agreement with the Master and later today we will be gifted cuirass and weaponry from their armory.”

“I still would like to…have some time with you,” Sada confessed, “I’ve much to make up for after all.”

“And I would like to know my Grandson,” Thorin agreed, “But not until later on; Fili and Kili want to visit with you, the rest of them really, if you are up for it. Tell me first, daughter, how did you ever come to acquire this home so quickly?”

“Oh,” Sada breathed; knowing her father would not like her answer.  
“Hard Work and good friends.”

“You mean you took charity from them?” Thorin asked with a disapproving look, “From the mortals?”

“From My friends,” Sada corrected gently, “It is not at all glamorous but…Thrari is happy.”

“What happened to Ezrin?”

The question not only brought instant pain but also tears to the eyes of Thorin’s only child.

“He died,” Sada squeaked, “Protecting Thrari and Me on the road here. It was a pack of Wargs and…and he refused to let me help him.”

Thorin took a deep breath, listened to the commotion in the other room for a moment, and then he revealed:

“I had gathered as much when I found that there were no other dwarves in Esgaroth last night, after we got you home, but I had hoped to be proven wrong some how. He was a stalwart young man.”

“I begged him to come with me,” Sada sniffled as she recalled her final moments with the young Dwarf, “But his wound was fatal and now…”

Thorin sighed, took a seat at Sada’s table, and he waited for Her to sit as well before he said anything else.

“You didn’t need to flee,” Thorin explained as he studied one of his inherited rings for a moment, “I suspected your trysts with Nori had left you pregnant. I would have aided you instead of abandoning you.”

“Father,” Sada started with a swallow, “I have much to atone for and leaving Ered Luin so long ago…I-I had many reasons to do so.”

“What have you seen?”

The question caused her eyes to widen before she sighed and looked at her hands as they rested upon her lap.

Her father had never asked her such a thing!

In the past he’d begged, sometimes even threatened, for her to remain silent when the matter of her inherited gift came up.

“I…” Sada said, but then she listened to Her child giggle happily from the other room, enjoying his very first day with his long absent father.

“I see fire…destruction and d-death. I see you most of the time…each time I’ve dreamt of anything to do with your quest to reclaim Erebor.”

“Are we victorious?” Thorin pressed, “Regardless of whatever else you’ve seen…did we take back our Homeland?”

‘Just as selfish as always,’ Sada thought as she struggled to hide her rising anger, ‘Or perhaps He is falling into madness!’

“Not without great cost,” Sada pointed out as she bravely brought her eyes to her father’s, “So much so that I’m begging you to forget this silly desire of yours.” 

Thorin arched and eyebrow, rubbed at his bearded chin, and then confessed with a cruel smirk

“It’s rather crass of you to beg for anything other than forgiveness. Next thing you will tell me is that Your Mother is the one that suggested you ask me that.” 

“She’s only told me to prepare,” Sada snapped, ignoring the look that veiled her father’s face then.

“But I alone am asking that you end your adventure,” Sada tried to bargain, “I’m asking you-for the sake of all involved-to stay your footsteps!”

“If I do not move forward,” Thorin pointed out in a tone that signified he was becoming irritated, “You will be stuck in this place, barely making a life for my Grandson! I have never wanted you to…live in this kind squalor!”

Angry tears brimmed in her eyes and Sada rose to her feet, pretending to busy about the kitchen, while struggling to contain her own rising fury.

“What?” Thorin urged sharply, rapping his knuckles upon the table, “Out with it! I didn’t raise you to retreat when the situation becomes unbearable.”

“Why couldn’t you-JUST ONCE-think about us? Your own family?” Sada demanded as the dam broke and all of her harbored emotions poured fourth, causing her to turn and face her father just as the hot tears breached her eyes and cascaded down her face.

Thorin, to Sada’s great offense, broke into a grin and snickered; As if her raw pain was greatly entertaining to him.

“I have only ever thought of other’s,” He sniffed, “I cannot help but wonder that, if Erebor had never fallen, perhaps your mother would still be here with me and you, you would have never run away…and you would still have a brother.”

Sada inclined her head and stared in bewilderment for so long that Thorin shifted uncomfortably and confessed:

“I’m doing this for you…for all of you. Fili and Kili and you…even Thrari!”

Sada shook her head and revealed as she wiped away her tears:

“I see you,” She sniffled as she looked down at her feet, “I-I see everything…I am so tired of death and devastation! Please, Daddy, don’t go to the Lonely Mountain!”

When He came to stand before Sada, She let Him pull her into his arms; She buried her face against his solid shoulder, and gripped the sleeves of his borrowed clothing as if they were sewn of pure mithril.

“You are a daughter of Durin,” Thorin whispered as he stroked Sada’s long and dark hair, “You’re your mother as well…you’re perfect in my eyes and I will see that you have a happy life…no matter what the dangers are to me.”

“Everything…Are we interrupting?” Nori asked from where he stood in the archway as Thorin broke the embrace and stared curiously at the toddler that sat happily atop his father’s shoulders. 

“Not at all,” Thorin confessed as He held up his arms at the grinning child, “If you don’t mind Nori, I’d very much like the chance to hold my grandchild, We should introduce him, shouldn’t we? To the rest of the company I mean; Fili and Kili are excited to see you after all, and I’ve got to go and visit with the Master.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Night in Lake Town

The reunion had been a good one; She was placed in crushing embraces or severely chastised depending upon the dwarf, but most importantly she was made very welcome amongst their small group.

Thrari though, she wasn’t surprised to find, stole the show from her when He’d at last been introduced by Nori.

But What had truly melted Her heart was when Thorin, having returned from his meeting, kept the boy close to him and had refused anyone whom tried to hold or take the child from his lap.

“Ye use to sleep like that,” Bofur observed as he came to stand beside Sada whom had her back to a roaring fireplace, “Just like tha’ and only when it was yer Da’ holding ye!”

“I could’ve have sworn that I was just as happy in your arms,” Sada argued with a small smile, “Mama always told me that, if ever I had trouble sleeping, She would give me to you…and then I’d fall fast asleep.”

“Only when He wasn’t around,” Bofur pointed out as he flicked a match to light his pipe, “I dunno…but Ye knew He would keep you safe. I s’pose Thrari senses it too.”

“Is that your way of trying to discern whether or not Thrari…has inherited certain familial talents?” Sada inquired with an arched eyebrow, “If so…I can assure you that He is quite normal Uncle Bo!”

Bofur chuckled, exhaled a great puff of smoke, and then jerked his head toward another member of their party.

“He told me,” the Toy Maker confessed with a smokeless sigh, “He told me how He’d met you so long before We happened upon ‘is home. Poor thing feels he has to apologize to us o’er and o’er again!”

“I suppose I should go and apologize to Master Baggins,” Sada observed as she watched Her father gently rub her sleeping sons back as he sat with him in a chair by the window, “He seems a bit…fidgety.”

“He’s a wreck,” Bofur chuckled as he exhaled a great cloud of smoke, “and sick t’ boot! Leave it lass…He’s confined himself to ‘is bed any way fer the night.”

“You’ve taken quite a liking to Bilbo, then?” Sada asked as she dared to look at Her Uncle from the corner of Her eye.

Bofur glanced at his niece, something danced behind his eyes, yet He chuckled and said:

“He’s a good fellow.”

“Mother said he’s just your type,” Sada revealed as she glided to where Nori had seated him self, “She does hope you’ll stay close to him!”

Much to her surprise, Nori wasted no time in gently pulling Sada into his lap, hugging her close.

“This is just what I need I think,” the red-haird dwarf confessed, as Sada observed him curiously with Her arms hugging his shoulders “To remember the reason I’ve decided to face dragon fire.”

 

“Indeed,” Thorin agreed as he appeared with Thrari sleeping against his broad chest, “and if you should survive that fire, Nori?”

Nori was smarter, Sada knew, than what her father had ever assumed of him. 

So it was no surprise that the nortorius trickster knew the answer to her father's question and replied:

“Take care of what is mine, of course, and-eh-with your blessing.”

“Yes,” Thorin answered softly, “Of course you have my blessing…you have always had it.”

With that Thorin gently placed his sleeping grandchild into his daughter’s arms; “I must go,” He sighed, “I’ve much to mull over before tomorrow and~”

“Can’t you stay a moment more?” Sada inquired as Thrari stirred for a moment, “Just for now?”

Thorin sighed, looked about the room, from dwarven fact to dwarven face, and then settled his piercing blue eyes back upon his daughter.

 

“I will see you in the morning,” He explained as he turned to go, “Stay with the company…they’ve missed you so.”


End file.
